


Freak

by unofficialsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialsherlockian/pseuds/unofficialsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested <a href="http://dacoolcat.deviantart.com/"><img class="avatar"/></a> did this awesome picture. <a href="http://dacoolcat.deviantart.com/art/It-hurts-227388563">[link]</a><br/></p></blockquote>





	Freak

It's the word I'll never use. It's the word everyone else uses. I'll write it, just once. Freak.

Sherlock's been called it so many times. Too many times. Whenever we're working with Sally Donovan, or Anderson, they always call him it.

And when we'd met Anderson, who'd known Sherlock at uni. How that git ever got into Oxford, I'll never know. Probably money. But he'd spat the word and Sherlock and laughed.

Sherlock ignores the word, or takes it in stride, as if he doesn't care. He always finds a way to get back at them for it anyway, however subtly. He acts like he doesn't care. Like he's been called it his whole life and that makes it not matter. Like it doesn't hurt.

But it does. I can see it. Every time someone says it, a stab of pain flashes across his eyes. It's gone in a heartbeat, but I see it every time. 

It makes me wonder how often he's heard it. How badly it hurts him. But he'd never say.

He acts like it doesn't matter. No one else thinks that it matters. But it does matter. 

I've seen people kill themselves for less. Sherlock doesn't believe in suicide—mention any case of it and he goes into a black and angry mood. But I know the word affects him in other ways.

I've never said the word. I flinch when anyone else says it. I never want to hear the word, but above all else, I never want to say it.

I could never bear to look him in the eyes again if that stab of pain in them was something I caused. I could never live with myself.

He would act like it doesn't matter.

But it does matter.

It will always hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested [](http://dacoolcat.deviantart.com/) did this awesome picture. [[link]](http://dacoolcat.deviantart.com/art/It-hurts-227388563)  
> 


End file.
